


Cracked Wallpaper

by grahams_comet, spikeyycacti



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Homophobia, Im tired, M/M, Smut, aight imma head out, british noises, but like ew 2doc, ew pussy, faggots, heterosexuals gross, i gotta do shit tomorrow, its 2 am bruv, kinda crack but also kinda serious, murdoc is a faggot confirmed, please dont hate us, pls read i want to be accepted, sorry - Freeform, this was crack but now it do be kinda serious, uwu, vomit noise, we deadass almost made it rape but we saved it lmao, we fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahams_comet/pseuds/grahams_comet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeyycacti/pseuds/spikeyycacti
Summary: Murdoc likes to fuck, but not women. He wants that hot man ass, but he also kinda homophobe.Sorry(This was kinda crack but then we took it seriously and now its 4 am pls read)
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Cracked Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> We're sorry. We only made this because we thought it funny that Murdoc fucks a woman but when she leaves he vomits in a gross Murdoc way. And don't worry the use of the F word. We are also faggots. ;^)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UH-x40BCq1o  
> For context.

I watch as the last aids infested bitch stumbles out of my rat infested fuckhole. I feel disgusted with myself as I think about her vile, stretched out cunt. Why am I doing this to myself? Paying for prostitutes since I was 14, and every time I feel even more violated.  
I crawl out of bed and grab my pack of fags. I slip one between my lips and light it, taking a long breath. I grunt in frustration. Goddamnit, I fucking hate myself because I am one of the worst things to be. I'm a fucking faggot. A repulsive bender. A cock sucker. A fairy. All I want to do is grab a man by the hairy balls and fuck him into next dimension. Shit. Why me?

I put the cigarette out on my bedsheets and walked to the bathroom in the hall. I take a quick piss and look at myself in the mirror. God, I'm filthy. I've put on this facade long enough. I could fucking top myself, I feel so low. I feel sick.  
With a heavy retch, I violently vomit into the sink, coughing a sputtering in surprise. Fuck. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. I look into the sink and see the bloody, mucus covered mess. I don't bother cleaning it . What's the fucking point.  
I leave the bathroom and start to head back to my room, when I see that 2d's door is open. I take a glance into his garbage filled room and see him sitting on the edge of his bed, just fucking sitting there, twiddling his stupid thumbs. Pretty though, innit. His blue, spiky hair and his sexy legs. Why does he have to do this to me. Why does his dumb fucking face make my heart ache? That faceache.

I reel back at the thoughts. How could I stoop this low? Letting myself be swayed by fucking Stuart of all people. Even if I was a homosexual, how could I let 2d be the one that gets my dick up. I decide to fuck back off to my room. I don't need this shit. Fuck 2d and his pretty hair and his sexy legs. That braindead fucker.  
I fall back onto my bed of fallacies. Suddenly, I feel tears in my eyes. Fuck, and now I'm crying like a little bitch. I didn't even try to stop the tears. What's the point?  
I turn back and weep into my pillow. I stop. I can't be doing this. I get up and try to compose myself, but its too much. I plant my fist firmly into the drywall. "Fuck! What the fuck!", I shout in anger. I was about to cause more damage, but a knock at the door stopped me. 

"Ello? Mudz? You okay?" 

It was 2d. I watched as he walked, cautiously into my grimy room. That motherfucker. The cause of all of my goddamn problems. I point my finger at him, "You fucker!"  
He inches towards the corner, now afraid. 

"Look at what you've done. This is all your bloody fault.", I growl. 

He cowers in fear, "Murdoc... what are you talking about?" 

I inch closer to him, "You know bloody well what I'm talking about. You do it on purpose, don't you, fucker? You think its funny, huh?"  
"Mudz, please... I don't know what you're talking-"  
"You do know! Don't lie to me!", I yell, making another hole in the wall next to 2d's head. 

I stop, looking at 2d's face. His scared expression. He's practically shaking. Shit.  
I pull my bloodied fist away and leave him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He stands there for a minute before fleeing the scene.  
I lay back, looking at the ceiling.  
Fuck.

2d's POV

I'm sitting in the kitchen, eating burnt toast. I'm alone at the table, as always. Russel took Noodle out for the day, as a sort of father/daughter thing, I suppose. Murdoc's been in his room for the past few days, since our altercation. Why would he do that? I don't remember doing anything wrong. Although, I don't really have to do anything wrong for Murdoc to hate me.  
I took another bite of my burnt toast. It was really dry. We were out of jam.  
After a moment, I heard stomping upstairs. Oh no. I hope he still isn't mad at me. I listen as the footsteps get closer. Murdoc grunts into the kitchen, not looking at me. He goes straight to the fridge and gets the milk jug, drinking straight from it. I wince in disgust. That milk is for everyone. But if I spoke up, he might beat me up again.  
I glance at his nude back, but only for a second. He chugs the rest of the milk down like an animal and stumbles out of the kitchen. I watch as he retreats back upstairs.  
It makes me think about the other night. Yea, he was furious with me, but I really can't deny the excitement I felt when he was shouting at me. Why was this different than before? He's always yelling at me for something, but this was... hot?  
What does that mean? Why are things so confusing?  
He was saying that I made him "that way"? What way? An angry way? I would ask him, but he would probably get upset again.  
But I have been thinking, since that night. Murdoc yelling at me, cornering me... turning me on?

What's wrong with me? I really haven't been the same since Paula left. And its all Murdoc's fault. She left because he could keep his fucking dick in his goddamn pants. That bastard. He's such a whore. Always having prostitutes around while Noodle's home. It's like he doesn't even care. Its all about him. Its his band. Its his studio. Its his milk. Fuck him. The bloody bastard.  
Fuck it, I'm gonna go upstairs right now and we're gonna have a chat. 

I throw my dish in the sink and stomp up the stairs. I maneuver around all the trash leading to his room. I pound on the door. "Murdoc. We need to talk."  
The door creaked open and Murdoc's angry face comes into focus. 

"What the fuck do you want, faceache?", he grumbles. 

"Listen 'ere, Murdoc. I've had enough of your shit.", I shout. Murdoc gets closer and growls in my face. I could smell his rancid breath. Maybe this was a bad decision.  
He grabs me by the collar and drags me into his dim room and slams the door. I go to my last resort and spit in his dirty face. He throws me and wipes his face in anger.  
"You little faggot.", he spat at me. 

"I'm no faggot.", I retaliate. His face contorts. "Of course you are. You're always flirting with me, you poof. Always looking at me for too long, sitting there with your pretty, stupid face. Showing off your taut little ass. Don't act like you don't know."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Mudz?", I stutter. We make eye contact as the awkwardness fills the room. Murdoc really thinks that about me? He thinks I'm leading him on? Well, maybe I enjoy it when his eyes linger for too long. Maybe I just haven't realized it until now.  
"Mudz, do you really feel that way?"  
He glared at me, taking a few forceful steps forward. Our faces are only a few inches from each other. I can feel his breath on my lips. He grabs me by the collar again as we angrily glare at each other. We don't even realize how close we are.  
He kisses me, forcefully, his mouth engulfing my own. I whimper as he shoves his long tongue down my throat, gagging me. He pushes me back onto his bed, not taking his hands off me. We spend the next few minutes tasting each other. Murdoc pulls away, positioning himself at my throat. He sucks ravenously at my neck, leaving marks that will be there for ages. I squirm and moan as he sinks his sharp teeth into my neck, drawing blood. I feel his tongue lick the wound clean. 

He sits up and begins removing my clothes, tearing them from by body, leaving me naked and wide open. He grinned down at me and began to remove his own clothes. Watching him strip made my stomach feel all funny. He slowly removed my pants, tossing them across the room. He grabbed my frail wrists and held them above my head. He leans down to my ear and I flinch as I feel his breath on me.  
"Don't worry, love. I'll fuck you nice and slow."  
I shudder at his words. He moves one of his hands down my body and to my cock, grabbing it forcefully. I moan at the forcefulness. He jerks his hand a few times, and I experience sensations I've never felt before. Murdoc grunts and clenches my fists a little tighter. That sends butterflies swarming into my stomach. Murdoc drags his tongue across my neck and I sigh.  
"What are we doin mudz?"  
Murdoc bites my ear lobe in response. He drags this mouth whorishly down my lanky body and stops a hair short of my cock, moving his hand once again. He pauses at my inner thigh to add a few more bites. He draws blood once again but I don't mind. He groans into my thighs and the sound sends pleasure up my spine. 

",,,I can't take it anymore, love"

Without hesitation he thrusts two fingers inside me. A sound unlike any I've heard before escapes my mouth. My back arches as his fingers explicitly move inside me. He repeats this action for a few quick moments before he removes them. 

"Ey 2d." I look at him in response, one arm half covering my face in embarrassment, and he bites his lip. He digs around on the floor for a few silent seconds and then covers his hand in lotion. he then covers his leaking prick in the substance. That image will forever my ingrained in my mind as it turned me on even more than I could've imagined. He lined up his dick with my entrance. He enters in one quick movement and I feel tears well up in my eyes. He pauses once inside and tries to decipher my expression. He grunts but somehow that's all I need. This is the most clarity I've had in a while. After a few silent moments he starts to move again. 

The ache is growing in my lower back but along with that comes the pleasure. He wraps his hand around my neck and squeezes, I gasp in surprise and bite my lip. He chuckles at me and deepens his thrusts. Grunts leave his mouth as he adds pressure and I gasp for air. He lets go and his head ducks into my collarbone and bites once again and quickens his pace. My moans become pitchy and whiny and I fist the sheets. Murdoc licks across my collarbone once again and I start to feel myself coming undone. 

Murdoc takes hold of my neck again and his movements become erratic. He moans atop me and I can tell he's close, that thought alone turns me on and I can tell I'm not gonna last much longer. Murdoc tightens his grip one last time as he cums. He finishes his last few thrust as I finish myself. 

Murdoc pulls out and plops next to me. He throws a dirty shirt at my face and grumbles something about having decency to clean myself before laying in his bed. I use the faded shirt to haphazardly clean my stomach. I look in the direction of Murdoc and make eye contact with his smirking face. He says something I can't quite comprehend.

"Huh,,?" Murdoc flips on his back and looks me in the eye.

"No homo, faceache."


End file.
